All I've been waiting for
by AfTeRlIfE
Summary: REVISED...One-shot fic......read if you want to :p...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own this character or the anime; I just borrowed them for my story.  
  
Hehehehe.... oh.... umm...I have no idea why I did this. But read it anyway. I made this person into this...well u have to read it to find out. This is a one-person narrative. If it's confusing tell me.  
  
Summary: READ IT?! I have no summary. MHAHAHHA  
  
**__**

**_All I've been waiting for_**  
  
Only chapter (A/N: or not)

::A dark haired woman appears in a area where a big cherry blossom tree and a lake is at::  
  
When I was little I use to play in this secluded area where no one can find me. Ironically that's where I died where no one DID find me. Yes I can see your shocked faces now. You're thinking how could I be dead when I'm talking to you?

Well that's how the world works. I'll introduce myself after my ramblings so please excuse me. It never really crossed my mind that I would die in this young age of 15. Yes, I died when I was 15.  
  
I never did stray far from my death place. All you can see there is a big cherry blossom tree and a deep blue lake. Blue lake?? You ask. Well I asked the same question too. But no one answered me so I will not be answering you.

I have been sleeping here for centuries now. Let me count.... hmm yes I guess you could say I have been alive for.... today is the 21st century no? Well you could say that I have been the un-dead for.... 10 centuries. Yes I was alive in 900s...actually I died in 1003.

I was born in 988, where the Vikings still rule the waters. But lucky for me they never went to my land. I died before chivalry has entered people's brains. Sighs then laughs But do not worry I was there to experience it.

My life was full of adventures before I died. I made many friends but all of them are just ashes now that the wind carries everyday with the other ashes of dead people who have been long gone. Ahhh.... do tell me if I get off the subject. Anyway where was I? Oh yes I was talking about my life no?  
  
I am older than my sister Kaede. In fact I was a priestess in training. But those days have been long gone.

Oh let me tell you a little secret: I have a reincarnation! Strange you think. Yes it is. Technically I am dead but still alive.

What is the definition of alive anyways? Well go look at a dictionary. Laugh Ohhh.... I guess you have figured out my identity then? Yes it is I Kikyo.

I will not tell you how I became the undead. You'll just have to figure that out on your own. Do you want to know what I'm doing now? Well I'll tell you even if you don't want to.

I am now drinking the blood of the person who had caused all of this...ahh sweet blood... it almost makes me cry whenever I taste it. What do you think I've been doing all these centuries? Having fun? NO... I was tracking the person who did this of course.

I almost feel nostalgic. Since I have more important things to do so I shall leave you now. Your dearest undead, Kikyo...if you haven't figured what I am I shall tell you again.

Since my patience had practice all these centuries. I am a vampire not a ghost but a vampire. All right now I really have to go. Bye laugh.  
  
:: Dark clouds gather round the sun making the day seem night. In a flash Kikyo was gone. The suns rays comes back n you can hear a distant laugh::


	2. Diaries

****

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters that I used.

Sorry for the close paragraphs. I was doing that story in a rush so I think you understand what I meant. Mhahahahaha...Oh before I forget. All I've been waiting for is now about many characters because it was suppose to be one chapter only so I'll have to continue doing it. Oh and thank you for the review **Fantasiimaker**!! You're my first reviewer!! Hehehe.... Anyway on with the dark stories.  
  
Summary? No summaries you'll have to read to find out what it is. ::I'M soo evil:

**__**

**__**

**_All I've been waiting for_**  
  
Chapter two  
  
_Diaries_

: Silently a very tall man with silver hair walked and sat down in a bench in a secluded park:  
  
: He sighed:

My diaries have been long gone. I guess you could say someone stole them but no it was my fault.

It was my carelessness that made them disappear. I guess you must be thinking what am I talking about.

Well, I will get on to that after I say all of this. I am older than old itself.

: Scoffs: Maybe even older than God but let us not be blasphemous. In some definition you could say I am immortal.

Not like those immortals that you see in movies like "The Highlander" and such.

I have preceded all of the people that I know of even the enemies that I made.

For some people being alone will drive them crazy but not I. I who flies in the sky watching over you, I who hides in the dark waiting for fear to surface in your heart, I who is the ancestor of your ancestor.

I whom misses my diaries dearly, yes I could see your faces now, laughing your genuine laughter. Well you would feel this way when YOU loose something valuable as your life.

I'm starting to think that you are mocking me. But do not be worried child I will not go to your room and kill you.... yet.

The real reason if you are starting to think that I am crazy...well I am. The real reason that I keep diaries is that I know how a memory works.

It's there but as time passes you will start forgetting them: your joyous time with your family, your quiet talk with your mother, God, so many things that you could think of will pass you by leaving you alone and with fading memories of the past. I just want my diaries back. My old friends, my enemies, my family are all stored in there.

Those diaries have an insignificant value that no one will ever know but I.

Perhaps I have left them on the land where I was born. Yes, I will look there and maybe I will find them. Ahh yes my home the Westerlands. Please pardon me if I smile gleefully at your expressions right now.

Yes it is I the Great Lord Sesshoumaru.

Rin, my bumbling servant, and HIM are all in my past now. Funny you would never have expected me have a diary no?

Well sometimes it surprises me too but I am so deal with it. I wonder if my castle is still standing.

Maybe not but I'll just make sure.  
  
: Sesshoumaru leaves you and you sit there in the cold night:  
  
: a month later:  
  
: Seshoumaru sits near where you sit:  
  
It seems my diaries are not here, I wonder where they are. Well then I have to search again. This time I promise you I will find them. It is all I've been waiting for all my long life.

Sesshomaru stands up and walks away from you and you are now alone in the park like before when he disappeared to look for his diaries:

Huh? Well? Weird? Bad? Good? Well say what you want in your review. IF you put a review anyway. I just want to thank Fantasiimaker for the review. U RULE!!!  
  
Thank you for your time AfTeRLiFE OO.


End file.
